The End
by NightmareSpaz23
Summary: Who ever said the Volturi were loyal to there own? JasperXOC. Well it's all uploaded now, so here you go.
1. Prologue

The End

A Twilight Fan Fic

Author Notes/: This is a Fan Fic, I don't own nothin. This story is written from two different POVs, Alexandra and Jaspers. This beginning is in Alexandras POV

Prologue

I smirked; I knew it was cruel to smile at someone's pain, especially when karma is always on your back, like mine. You couldn't hold back the wind, and that was the unmistakable truth, even eight, well seven vampires couldn't.

To fight the law, now that's a stupid thing, especially when you're guilty. This family, this coven had refused the offering of peace with the Volturi in return for the half-breed, but it seemed the half-breed was one of there children. So the Volturi took her instead. It was so hard not to laugh, you can't hold back the wind, and it just doesn't work.

I heard the shattering of glass and I jumped up. I crept around the corner silently, there was no human or vampire here, but you could never be too careful. I turned to face a rock lying on my hardwood floor.

I walked over to the rock, over the glass and picked it up. I tossed it up in one hand. I turned to the window that the rock had shattered. I saw the Rocky Mountains appear in front of me. The sky was covered in dense clouds, black and some even turning green.

I smelt the wind and felt the pellets of rain coming in through the window. I looked up at the sky; a storm was coming, and not one just of rain and lightning.


	2. Chapter 1

The End

A Twilight Fan Fic

Author Notes/: This is a Fan fic, I don't own nothin. Bear with me, my spelling isn't the greatest :)

*** Jasper's POV

Chapter 1

It all happened so quickly, and it going quick for me is saying something. The Volturi had taken her, Reneseme. We all went to get her back. That's when worse happened. They took Alice and Bella.

Me, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme, barely got away with our lives. The last thing I remember from Italy was purple smoke rising into the troposphere.  
>When we finally got back to Forks, nobody could speak, even if they wanted to. I went up into mine and Alice's room and was silent, for days.<br>I wasn't only sad for myself for losing Alice but also for losing Bella. I hated her when she was human, but she wasn't a vampire for very long. I only got five years with her and Nessie.

It was the fourth day I was sitting in my room when I heard crashing coming from down the hall, Edward's room.

I walked to his room slowly, human speed. I opened the door to see him throwing everything around his room. I thought of doing that in my room, but then I knew I would regret it. Edward obviously didn't have enough sense to think ahead.

Edward had it worse than I did. I was depressed and sad, but Edward was going mad.  
>I walked into his room and toward him. He kept throwing things like he didn't even notice me. A few things hit me, but I didn't care. I walked toward my brother and grabbed his arm. Then I murmured,<br>"You'll just regret it Edward, stop."

He glared at me with his eyes pure black. Then something inside of him must have realized I was right. His eyes softened and then his knees gave out and he would have hit the floor if I didn't catch him.

I gathered up what was left of my brother and carried him down stairs.  
>Everyone was falling to pieces. Down stairs Esme was strewn across the couch not moving, Rosalie was sitting on the kitchen counter staring at one of Reneseme's cups, Carlisle was in his study reading the book that Bella was recently, and Emmett was outside punching trees.<p>

I walked outside to Emmett with Edward still in my arms and said quietly to Emmett,  
>"We need to hunt."<p>

I can't remember the last time Emmett's eyes had looked so vulnerable. He looked at me with tired and scared eyes and then saw Edward in my arms. His muscles tighten along with eyes and said,  
>"I agree."<p>

We ran into the forest. I set Edward down about 30 miles into the forest. It was easy to see that he wasn't going to be able to hunt himself; he couldn't stand up by himself.  
>I was in the middle of gaining on a stag when Edward said,<br>"Jasper."

I stopped dead in my tracks and then turned and ran to Edward. He was sitting where I left him looking lost and regretful.  
>"Jasper it's my fault. It's my fault that Alice, Bella and Reneseme are gone. If I would have-,"<p>

"You can if yourself to death Edward. You can't change anything now, and it is not your fault it's the Volturi's fault. You have to learn to move on Edward," I said, even though I hadn't moved on yet.

I turned to go continue hunting; the stag was getting farther away.  
>"You have it easier," said Edward.<p>

I turned back and replied,  
>"What? I have it easier? Are you serious Edward? I have it worse. I never got to know my own sister, or my niece. I've had my wife for three times longer. I have it easier? Be serious Edward."<p>

"I guess you're right," said Edward and then he went silent.

I continued to hunt; I eventually got the stag and brought it back to Edward. When I laid it down in front of him he looked up at me as if I was crazy.

I knew something smelt off about the stag, but it didn't seem of importance. It was perfectly good blood.

"Drink," I said with strong eyes.

Edward did what I said, for once in his life.

I went and fed on a deer, not much blood, then I returned to Edward with Emmett. I picked up Edward and ran home.

He was getting better, I thought. He had gotten blood and it made him seem more alert and focused but he still wasn't near the same person he used to be.

When we returned to the house it seemed everybody was cleaning up the pieces. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch watching Discovery Channel and Rosalie was painting her nails. I guess me just taking the boys out on a hunt knocked some sense into all of them.

"Jasper," whispered Edward, "put me at the piano."

I obeyed and placed my brother on the piano stool, and then I ran up the stairs into Carlisle's study. I went over to a book shelf and grabbed a random book.

It was a mythology book. It stung a bit as I read the parts about vampires. Vampires can't die, eh? Lies. When I was fully through the book I walked back into my room.  
>I laid on the couch and store up at the roof. The roof, plain white without a single imperfection, the roof. The roof was lucky; it didn't posses any emotions or feelings.<br>I kept on thinking about things like that. Then I realized I wasn't getting any better fretting over simple things. That's when I decided, I was leaving.


	3. Chapter 2

The End

A Twilight Fan Fic

Author Notes/: This is a Fan Fic, I don't own nothin.

***JaspersPOV

Chapter 2

It seemed cruel for Esme to lose another child, but this wasn't about her, it was about me. So I grabbed my wallet stuck it in my back pocket and walked down stairs.  
>Carlisle was waiting for me when I reached the door and he said,<br>"I'm not going to try and stop you, but make sure you're doing this for yourself and not anyone else."

"I know what I'm doing Carlisle," I replied.

He came over and gave me a hug, kissed me on the forehead, and then said,  
>"Then go with our blessing."<p>

I walked out the door, and ran. I ran away from home I guess you could say, because that's what I did.

I ran until I was too tired to run and then kept running. Running got a bit harder when I hit the Rocky Mountains. I ran until I collapsed.

I was in Canada, somewhere in Alberta, I knew I was near Calgary, but not sure exactly where I was.

I was in the middle of a farmer's field when she found me. From my groggy eyes she looked like an angel but I knew she couldn't truly be an angel. She had hair colour that was close to auburn, but more blonde. I couldn't completely see her eyes but I could tell that they had gold in them.

Then the weirdest thing happened, I passed out. I didn't know it was possible for a vampire to pass out.

***Alexandras POV

He passed out as I approached. What was an American Vampire doing all the way up here in Alberta? And why was he in the middle of a farmer's field?

The answers were easy enough to figure out; his mind was like an open book waiting for you to read it. He was running away from his coven . . . his wife had died and the rest of the coven were all moping and he had to find his own way to get through his depression. He had run so hard for so long that he collapsed from over exertion, and just happened to be in the middle of as farmer's field.  
>It was kind of ironic that he just happened to fall in my field. The only vampire in the area's field.<br>I picked him up, struggling a little bit, he was heavier than humans. I ran back to my house, two kilometers away.

My house wasn't awesome. It was a two story house that was well decorated and had a great garden. I brought . . . Jasper? I think was his name, up into my spare bed room and laid him down on the bed. It was rare for a vampire to pass out, but it was alright, I knew

what to do.

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl filled with water and a cloth. I walked up stairs and dipped the cloth in the water and placed it on his forehead.

I repeated putting on the wet cloth a couple times and then he stirred. He was waking up.


	4. Chapter 3

The End

A Twilight Fan Fic

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Where was I? Who was sitting beside me and why did they smell of vampires. I sat up abruptly trying to see around me when strong hands pushed me back down.

"Don't move so quickly, you'll only agitate your head more."

I didn't realize until she spoke something of my head, that it was throbbing. I brought my hand up to my forehead and winced.

"See I told you so," she said as she wet a cloth and put it on my forehead.

"Who are you?"

"Alexandria, but you can call me Alex," said Alex.

"What are you?" he asked still wincing a bit.

"A Canadian nomad, I guess you could say, but this is my permanent residence. I am a vampire, and so are you, Jasper Hale," said Alex.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm like that Edward of yours, I can read minds, except for mine has more assets," said Alex looking superior.

"Assets?"

"I can block, project, and implant things in people's heads," said Alex with a cocky smile.

'Where am I?" I asked.

"Alberta, 16 kilometers from Calgary and Calgary is to the west," said Alex.

"What happened to me?"

"You passed out from over exertion, you shouldn't have run that fast for that long, you suffered the consequences," said Alex, her eyes soft, looking at me as if I was a five year old that jumped off the shed.

I looked over to her; she looked like me in ways. Pale skinned golden eyes and tall. I saw one similarity I didn't expect, scars and a lot of them. I sat up and looked at her, the cloth falling from my forehead,

"Alex, what happened to you?"

She looked at her arms and said,

"Oh these, I was attacked a lot when I was a newborn, but I was different from normal

newborns, I wasn't strong," she looked soberly at her limbs and the added, "I never have been strong, Just carrying you back here was hard and that was only two kilometers. I guess got all my special talents elsewhere and got no strength. I have the strength equivalent to a human," she said still inspecting her limbs.

"How could you not be strong? I used to . . . in one of my old covens, my first, I was commissioned to raise newborns. I've raised thousands, none off them not strong at birth," I said staring into her eyes.

"Guess I'm one in a thousand," she said with a grin on her face.

She was nice, and right. She was one in a thousand, never one newborn was weak.  
>Alex got up and walked out of the room and I knew better than try to follow. My head was still hurting. It hurt less than venom stings, but it still hurt.<br>I looked up at the roof and sighed. I couldn't stay here, even if the idea of getting to know Alex intrigued me. I'd leave soon, I couldn't stay here.

I sat there staring at the roof for about an hour and then decided to go look for Alex, I couldn't hear her anymore. I followed her scent into her . . . bedroom? Alex smelt like a vampire, but sweeter.

She was lying on the bed, not moving. I walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed. She looked as if she was sleeping, but she couldn't be. I reached my hand out to put it on her shoulder but then I suddenly pulled my hand back. What gave me the right to touch her? And who was I to disturb her? She looked so peaceful, just lying on that bed. So I sat there watching her.

I don't know how long I sat there watching her, but I knew it was a long time because in the back of my eye I could see the sun start to set. Alex was pretty, no . . . not pretty, beautiful. Her pale skin shined as lights snuck through the blinds, as did mine.  
>Suddenly, Alex sat bolt upright startling me. When she saw that she scared me she smiled. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and starting buckling up black knee high boots.<p>

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing silly? I'm putting my shoes on," she said as her smile grew bigger.

"But what for?"

"We have to go hunting don't we? You need blood or you're just going to keep passing out and I haven't hunted for a week, so it seems appropriate," she replied looking down at her boots.


	5. Chapter 4

The End

A Twilight Fan Fic

I don't own anything

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"But what for?"

"We have to go hunting don't we? You need blood or you're just going to keep passing out and I haven't hunted for a week, so it seems appropriate," she replied looking down at her boots.

"Oh that reminds me, how did you become a vegetarian?" I asked curious.

"You remember how I told you that I was hurt a lot when I was a newborn?" said Alex.  
>I nodded.<p>

"Well, I was in a coven of six, our father, I guess you could say, made us drink animal blood if we did something bad, my four brothers were basically brought up drinking animal blood. I was always had to drink human blood because I was so weak. But since my father died, we all went our separate ways, I decided to try being a . . . a vegetarian you called it. It was easier to fit with humans without having red eyes," she said with a small smile.

Alex stood up quickly and walked out of the room and she expected me to follow. I did follow her. She led me out to a garage which held a bike identical to mine. A black Kawasaki ZZR- 600. She tossed me a black helmet and riding jacket. I looked at her if she was crazy.

"What? You have to try and fit in Jasper. It's all about being subtle," said Alex with a childish smile.

I put on the riding jacket and helmet, and Alex put on them as well. Alex had her visor up and asked,

"Do you want to drive? Or do you want me to drive?"

"I want to drive," I said with a sheepish smile.

She didn't seem to object at the least, I guess she could see that I had a bike identical to it. I got on and then said,

"Where are we going anyway?"

"We are going to the mountains, you are going to head up Glenmore and drive through Calgary and then drive straight until I tell you to stop," said Alex with a sassy smile.  
>I grinned back. Alex hopped onto the back and put her visor down, I did the same. We drove out of the garage onto the open road.<p>

I liked Alex, she was very intriguing, and her personality amused me. She was like an immature teenage girl, but knew when she needed to be mature. It helped me that I could feel her emotions so I knew when she was being serious.

We drove fast and ran a couple of red lights through Calgary. But when we hit the highway we were gone. We were going 100km over the speed limit easily.

We were near the BC border when Alex finally said stop. We both got off and Alex wheeled the bike into the trees.

"That was totally subtle Jasper. 230 all the way here," she said shaking her head.  
>I smiled; I could tell she loved going fast, the same as me.<p>

"So where are we going now Alex?"

"Now I run and you try and keep up," she said with another sassy smile.

She was gone, like a bullet through the trees. She was a fast runner; she probably could give Edward a run for his money. I was behind her by a meter or so.

When she stopped she was no where near any trails that I could smell. She cracked a smile and said,

"I'm surprised you kept up so well. So now hunt," she said gesturing to the area around here.

Then I paused and smelt the area. I smelt three stags and a cougar. It startled me when Alex said,

"The cougar's mine," and then took off.

I decided not to go after the cougar because I've learned; female's can be little devils when they're angry.


	6. Chapter 5

The End

A Twilight Fan Fic

I don't own anything

AN:/ This chapter might be hard to follow . . .

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

I was in the middle of eating the second stag when I heard Alex gasp. I ran to her. She was up against a tree and her eyes were full of shock. Something had gone terribly wrong.

* * *

><p>It was just after I had finished my cougar when I heard his thoughts. He was coming. Jasper's brother and he wasn't coming to give either of us tea and biscuits. Edward.<br>I didn't even notice Jasper's sudden appearance; I was in too much shock. Edward wanted to kill Jasper and me. How he even knows I existed was surprising enough.  
>Jasper came toward me and grabbed my shoulders.<p>

"Alex, what's wrong?" he asked.  
>I tried to speak but nothing came out.<br>Jasper gathered me up in his arms and it calmed me down. It was obviously him influencing my emotions to calm me down.

"Alex, what happened?"

I spoke one simple word.

"Edward."

* * *

><p>"Edward? What about Edward Alex?" I asked.<p>

What did Edward do to cause Alex to go into such shock?

"Edward's coming," she said looking up into my eyes, "He is coming for us, something is wrong with him Jasper, He Alex is coming to . . . coming to," she stuttered, not able to say the words.

Something tightened inside her, like someone was squeezing her heart. She looked away.

She was crying, well as much as a vampire can. I lifted her chin and asked once more,

"What is he coming to do Alex?"

She fell into my arms, leaning into my shoulder. I supported her weight simply. I wrapped my arms around her. Whatever Edward was coming for, obviously hurt her.

"He's coming to kill us," she whispered so quietly any human wouldn't have known she spoke.

I knew better than to press on the subject, so I just held her. I just held her in my arms and waited for her to gather up the pieces. Her knees gave out, but I caught her and swung her up in my arms. Then she said,

"We have to get away from here, he knows where we are. Take me back to the bike, I drive so I can shield where we are going, you have to divert your thoughts from location, I will shield him out and hopefully he won't find us."

I nodded and complied. We got back to the bikes and didn't bother with jackets or helmets. Alex got on the bike and I got on after and we drove.  
>I didn't know what to think about so . . . I thought about her, Alex.<p>

She was nice, in ways she reminded me of Alice, but not crazily. She was small like Alice, and had a decent fashion sense.

"Decent?" she said interrupting my internal chatter.

"Hey I thought you were blocking!"

She smiled and said,

"I am. It is possible to multitask, Jasper."

We drove through the night, the sun rose just as we reached our destination. I no I wasn't supposed to think about where we were but that was kind of impossible and plus, I bet Edward was just following my mind, in sound not thoughts.  
>Vancouver. Our current location. We both knew we weren't safe, there was no where to hide, and this may be our last day here.<p>

I would have been more concerned about Alex, if she were Alice, if that makes any sense at all. Alex was strong, I mean sure, Alice was too, but there was something different about Alex. It was like it would take more than tearing her to pieces and burning them to make her disappear. There was something about her that said she'd never give up, never give up on her life or mine.


	7. Chapter 6

The End

A Twilight Fan Fic

I don't own anything

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

That's when I realized that she had the whole weight on her shoulders. She knew what he was going to do. She didn't only have to worry about herself, but me as well. The way I saw it, I was a burden, a six foot tall burden on the back of her motorcycle. Why did she do it? Why did she take me with her? Why didn't she just save herself from Edward and this fate that could possibly overtake both of us? She could have just saved herself all this

trouble and left me in that dark forest.

What was with me? Why couldn't I do anything anymore? Why was I worrying like a little old grandma?

Then I was enlightened, by a little voice in my head. You must love her, it said. It just had to be true. I was taken by Alice, I mean I loved Alice to pieces, but I never even looked away from her. Not once.

"Did you implant that?" I asked Alex only slightly suspicious.

"Implant what?" she said, getting distracted.

"Never mind," I said.

She shrugged and focused back on the road. I knew she didn't implant that, because of her emotions when I asked her, she was confused. So, it was my own head telling me that.

My arms tightened my arms around her waist and I buried my face in her hair. If this was the only time I got with her, I would cherish it, I thought.  
>She never deviated a centimeter on the road as I did this, but I felt her muscles tense and then relax. She never took her eyes off the road, but I felt her emotions. On guard, relaxed, confused, more confusion, calm, content, and then happy.<p>

During my little epiphany, I didn't notice that we had entered Stanley Park, and were currently parking. Then I realized, Alex heard my little epiphany, if I could of blushed I would've.

Stanley Park didn't exactly seem packed, but on the other hand it was 8 am on a Saturday. We ditched the bike at the first moment we could and then took off in a flat out run. I nearly couldn't keep up with her, she was going fast.

She led me up into the Vancouver Aquarium, it was closed for renovations, and they were adding another pool that led into the ocean. I didn't know what she was planning, but I trust her, she wouldn't give me to Edward or she would have already done so.  
>She led me down to an employee's only area and ripped into a locker. Inside were three handguns. She threw one at me and then a cartridge. She took the other too and loaded them.<p>

"Guns won't do anything," I said watching her.

"They'll distract," she said closing the locker and walking back to the door we came in.

She led me out and brought me into the construction area.

Have you ever seen a swimming pool in a movie? Well that's what this new part of the Aquarium looked like. It didn't look much deeper than swimming lanes at a normal swimming pool. There were shafts at the bottom that led into the ocean, but it was covered with filters. She pointed across the room and said,

"That's where Edward's going to come in, or supposed to anyway."

"Supposed to?" I asked feeling fear creep up my spine.

"He knows I know so he is most likely going to change course. When he gets here stay on my ass, I know how to use a gun three times better than you do, and I know what he is going to," she said.

Then it started, Alex yelled,

"Shit!"


	8. Chapter 7

The End

A Twilight Fan Fic

I don't own anything

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The End<p>

Edward came in the door we came in. Alex shot at him and backed up heading around the pool. Edward was shooting back; he had two guns that resembled the ones that Alex held.

Alex emptied here cartridges extremely quickly, only few actually hitting him. She threw down her guns and jumped into the pool and I followed. Alex got hit by one of the bullets that Edward had fired, and it seemed to hurt her.

She pushed me down to the covered shafts and took off the cover to one of them. She pushed me in and I thought she was following me, and I think she was supposed to be before Edward reached down and grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up to the surface.

I swam to the top as quickly as I could to see Edward holding Alex in the air by her neck, he was strangling her. It didn't seem possible because we didn't even need to breathe but he was some how doing it. I saw Alex's Eyes roll back into her head as she became unconscious. Then I said,

"This doesn't involve her, leave her out of this."

"Doesn't involve her? Doesn't involve her?" he said with harsh laughter and then added,

"If I didn't know better, I'd say this girl you've been talking about was Alice, but she's not."

He threw Alex hard across the room and she hit the wall hard, cracking it up and down. She groaned, but still seemed to be unconscious. I growled and lowered myself into a hunting crouch.

"Why are you doing this Edward?"

"Why? Why? You're asking me? You betrayed them, you betrayed there memory!" he screamed and attacked.

Then I barely remembered what happened next, instincts took over.

* * *

><p>I stirred. The pain awoke me. Everywhere hurt, I don't remember what happened after Edward started choking me.<br>I opened my eyes slightly trying not to be noticed by Edward. They were fighting; Jasper and Edward, and Edward clearly had the upper hand.

I didn't know what I could do. So I tried to figure out what was wrong with Edward, he wasn't like Jasper's mind had described him, something was off.  
>I mentally searched him, and I'm not trying to sound perverted, but that's the easiest way to describe it. I couldn't find anything, so I dug. I dug through the last couple days of his memories trying to find out what had changed. Then something came up, the stag.<p>

Something smelt off about it, and he had a few problems digesting it. Then I searched his venom to find any imperfections, and I found one and it wasn't small, it was the size of a football.

I knew what I had to do, suck it out of him. He was going to kill me after he was done ripping Jasper to pieces.

I tried to be as quiet and subtle as possible. I slipped into the pool and swam to the side on my right, so I could try and sneak up on him. I slide up onto the pool deck and walked silently to the side where the boys were fighting. That's when I implanted a message into

Jasper's head, "Get his back turned so I can jump him."

Jasper got his back turned to me and I struck. I jumped onto his back and latched my teeth into his back and sucked his venom in as fast as I could. Their was only about a dime sized amount of infected venom, when Edward ripped me off his back and gave me one second to look at Jasper, and I whispered three words and then Edward ripped me to pieces.

* * *

><p>I didn't know what Alex was planning when she implanted a message into my thoughts,<p>

"Get his back turned so I can jump him." When I got his back turned to her and she did what she said, she jumped him.

When she was on his back for the second she was on it, she pierced her fangs through his

skin and sucked on his venom hard.

He ripped her off his back like she was a rag doll, then she whispered,  
>"I love you."<p>

Then I watched Alex, the girl that saved me, the new girl, the girl I like, maybe even loved, get ripped to shreds by my own brother.

I was frozen, I couldn't move even if the world was going to blow up. I just stood there, staring.

Edward started a fire and through the remains of Alex into the fire. Then he was over to me in a flash and hugged me and placed his hands on the sides of my head and said in the most cold hearted voice I ever heard,

"It's time to atone for your sins, Jasper Hale."

Just before Edward, my brother, decapitated me, I saw three people come out of the smoke, Alice, Bella and Reneseme.

I smiled as my brother ripped my head off.

And that's it, that's the story of my death. The end of me, The End.


	9. Epilogue

The End

A Twilight FanFic

I don't own anything

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

"No Edward- Don't" I screamed.

I collapsed as I saw the love of my life, my soul mate, being decapitated by his own brother. I crumpled and sobbed, well, as well as a vampire could. Reneseme knelt beside me,

"Auntie Alice?"

That only made me weep deeper. Then Edward fell to his knees across from me, the venom infected by that bug had finally worn off and the sense of realization had just hit Edward.

We didn't get there quick enough, I had foreseen this for the past week; we escaped and got away as fast as we possible could. But it wasn't quick enough. All I could do was pray for Jasper's happiness on the other side, and for this Alex girl, the one who healed Jasper and saved Edward. She could have been a sister, but I would never get the chance to see her face-to-face, yet the memory of her burned in her memory.  
>Reneseme had run to her father and know knelt beside him. Bella still stood stunned by my side. At least I wasn't the only one with a reaction.<br>I don't know how long we were there for, unmoving. Minutes, hours, days, I don't know how long it was, but I flinched as Edward approached me, and that flinch never left me.

We had to leave because Jane and Demetri were growing nearing by the minute. Bella carried me, I was still too frightened to move and Edward knew he wouldn't ever be able to touch me again, or at least not for the next ten years at least.

That flinch that I said never left still hasn't. A hundred and thirty years later I still flinch when Edward approaches and that memory of that girl never faded, she was still burned in my mind as if it was yesterday I saw that she would find Jasper.


End file.
